lily and james forever!!!
by marie spaceylilgirl
Summary: an l/j romance thing . . . when james proclaims his love to lily . . . . planning to make it sort of like a series but no need to actually read the previous parts. pls r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: as you all know, all these characters are the creation of the great almighty JK Rowling . . .   
  
***  
  
"Severus, you are the most amazing man I have ever known . . ."  
  
"Lily, you make my heart soar . . . you are the most intriguing woman I have ever met in my whole life . . .  
  
"Will you marry me, Lily? I will treat you like a queen, the queen of my life . . ."  
  
"Of course Severus, I would love to be your wife . . ."  
  
***  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I woke up with cold sweat literally pouring down my face. I rubbed my eyes and put on my glasses.  
  
What a nightmare! Lily in love with Snape?! Snape proposing to Lily?! YUCK. Gag me with the snitch.  
  
"Potter, go back to sleep . . ." mumbled Sirius. "We don't want to hear you pine away for your Lily. Go dream of her in peace . . ."  
  
"Sirius, you gotta help me!"  
  
"What is it this time, Lily, Lily, or Lily? Lemme guess . . .:"  
  
"I'm serious, Sirius! I just had a NIGHTMARE that she and that slimeball Snape fell in love."  
  
"Oh puh-leeze, James, don't even go there. That's DISGUSTING!" he sat up and gave me a horrified look.  
  
"You guys, it's 4 in the morning, go back to sleep," came the voice of Remus.   
  
"Lupin, lover boy needs us right now. He had a . . . bad dream about Lily and HIM."  
  
"Ewww . . . but it's 4 in the morning, Sirius! FOUR IN THE MORNING! Besides, Lily needs her beauty sleep . . . I need my beauty sleep . . ."  
  
"Helloooo, does anyone care about me anymore?! Desperate man here wants to tell his girl how he feels about her!!!" I can't believe we were having this conversation.  
  
"Fine. James, go visit Lily and tell her how you feel. Just pleeeease let me go back to sleep . . ." said Remus drowsily.  
  
"Good luck James. You'll need it. Now don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sirius called out to me.   
  
"Kidding!!" he said defensively when I beaned him with a pillow. That jerk.  
  
"Thanks you guys . . ." I whispered as I stepped out of the room.  
  
What if she doesn't feel the same way I do? What if she really IS in love with Snape?! Uh, don't even THINK about THAT, Potter!  
  
I climbed up the stairs to the girl's dorm and stood in front of the door. You're crazy, you know, a little voice in my head told me. She'll never like you, you nerd. Not with your dorky glasses, it said nastily.   
  
Shut up. You'll never know what'd happen if you never did this, said this encouraging voice. Go for it!  
  
I knocked on the door gently and stood back. I nervously ran my fingers through my messy black hair. You ARE crazy, I told myself. Don't blow it.  
  
The door opened and standing behind it was . . . HER. "Hello," I said softly.  
  
I couldn't look at her straight in the eye. Her eyes were these beautiful shade of green and her long red hair was so sleek and graceful when it swayed. I looked up at her anywayz and her hair was a little tousled. She had this cute sleepy look in her eyes but they still had the usual sparkle.  
  
"James, is everything all right? It's four in the morning . . ." she said, giving me a little smile.  
  
"Uhhh, well, I really need to talk to you, if that's okay," I said nervously. That's just great, Potter, I thought, mentally kicking myself. Open mouth, insert foot. She thinks you're an idiot.   
  
"Sure, let's just go to our common room." she picked up her blanket, closed the door, and I lead her to one of those huge overstuffed sofas in front of a crackling fire. She sat down and pulled me down beside her.  
  
"What's up?" she said a little sleepily, covering herself with the blanket.   
  
"Ummmm . . . well . . . I was just thinking . . ." I said slowly, racking my brains for what else to say.   
  
"Mmm-hmmm," she said drowsily.  
  
"Okay. I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore. Lily," I said, touching her arm gently to make sure she was listening to me. "I would just like to say, thank you for those times when you've been there for me. You have been one of my most special and close friends. Whenever I need you, you're always there to help me. I admire you because . . . because . . . because you're you. You're so innocent and free, you don't care about what other people think about you. You're such an honest and simple and loyal friend. I . . . I don't know how I can repay you for all that you've done. I just want to tell you that I love you so much and I'm always here when you need me." I looked at her, my heart thumping like mad. You're crazy, crazy, CRAZY!!!! taunted that annoying voice again.   
  
She looked back at me and gave me one of her beautiful smiles that just made me melt. In the blanket she searched for my hand, put it around her shoulders, and held on to it. I looked at her and, and surprisingly, she was crying!   
  
"Oh James," she breathed out, trying to steady her voice. "You've been such a great friend to me. Thank YOU for being the way you are. You're so sweet . . . why do you have to be so wonderful?"   
  
She snuggled close to me and laid her head on my shoulders. I kissed her forehead and let her be. "I love you …" she whispered as she started to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Good night Lily . . ." I said, as I leaned a little on her. "I love you too . . ." I closed my eyes and we just lay together in that huge sofa, happy that we were together.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Lupin, wake up," shouted Sirius, throwing a pillow to him.   
  
"Shut up, Peter, it's only four in the morning . . ." croaked Remus, throwing the pillow to Peter.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Peter said stupidly.   
  
"C'mon, you guys, it's 6 AM already. James hasn't returned; let's see what happened to him and Lily," Sirius said mischievously, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Oooooh, lets, this I gotta see!" said Remus, suddenly wide-awake.  
  
"Wait for me!" squeaked out Peter, getting out of bed.  
  
They tiptoed down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room and froze in their tracks.  
  
"Well, looky here," whispered Sirius, chuckling.  
  
"Lucky him," said Remus enviously.  
  
He saw me and Lily sleeping peacefully on the sofa, my arm around her shoulders.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: *gasp* I can't believe it took me this long to write the sequel. Well, here it is, have a grand time reading.  
  
Everything belongs to the great almighty JK Rowling.   
  
No need to actually read the first part, this can stand independently. But just to let you know, the first part happened in sixth year, where James finally told Lily that he loved her and stuff. Now MWPP and Lily are in their early twenties . . .   
  
Enjoy! And please review =)  
  
  
LILY AND JAMES FOREVER!!! Part 2, The Proposal [practice]  
  
Okay, well, this is it, don't be a git, I told myself. I got down on my right knee, pulled out the box from my pocket and opened it.  
  
"Lily," I said nervously, "would you do me the honor of having you as my wife?" I slipped the ring on the finger and looked up.  
  
"Oh, of course, James my love, I'll marry you!!!" Sirius said in an overly sappy girly voice.   
  
And Remus just so happened to enter. "Whoops, am I interrupting something?" He said grinning. He was looking at me kneeling in front of Sirius, ring in hand. "Sorry, I'll be going now," he called out, going back into the kitchen.  
  
"No, come back, Remus, I need your help!" I cried out, standing up while Sirius was acting like a fool, rolling on the floor laughing hysterically and gasping for breath. I can't believe my best friend can act so childish sometimes.  
  
Remus reentered and sat down on the couch and started reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Sirius, you sure I look okay?" I asked nervously, making an attempt to tame my messy black hair.   
  
"For the umpteenth time you look fine, James," came the voice of Sirius impatiently, this time without a hint of laughter. "You're surely gonna sweep Lily off her feet when she sees you."   
  
"Don't worry old man, everything's gonna be all right," said Remus reassuringly.   
  
"Do these muggle clothes look okay on me?" I asked. I fixed the collar of my button down shirt and belted up those . . . what do you call them . . . jeans?  
  
"Well . . . I dunno how they're supposed to look like, but you look fine, man," Remus said absentmindedly.  
  
"Why do you have to wear those muggle clothes, James?" Sirius asked, giving the clothes a dark look.   
  
"Because Lily's family is muggle and I want to make a good impression that I could . . . you know, fit in and stuff." I answered lamely. I looked at the clothes again forlornly. You look like a geek, a voice said in my head nastily.  
  
"You look fine, Prongs," Lupin said tactfully, looking up from the paper.  
  
"James, remember what we've planned," began Sirius.  
  
"Yes, yes, the whole thing in Hogsmeade . . . "   
  
"Right. Now be a gentleman, don't be aggressive and don't do anything stupid . . ." lectured Sirius sternly.  
  
"Hah! You should speak!" Remus muttered from behind the paper.  
  
"You have anything else better to say, wolf boy?!" challenged Sirius.  
  
"I can't believe YOU are lecturing James on etiquette when you yourself don't HAVE manners," replied Remus in an amused voice.  
  
"Just shut up if you don't have anything that would help anyone, Lupin," growled Sirius huffily.  
  
"Guys, can we focus, please?!? I'm about to meet Lily in 5 minutes. I reckon you're here to help me prepare," I said exasperately, glancing at my watch.  
  
"Right. Just be yourself, James, she'll love you. Wait, she already does. Don't make a fool of yourself . . . ." Sirius told me, handing me the box concealing the ring.  
  
"And say it straight from the heart," finished Remus.   
  
I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I'm about to ask Lily if she is willing to spend her whole life with me!   
  
Don't worry, said that little voice assuringly. You can do it! Just don't act like a fool.  
  
"Hellooo . . . . James, you still there?" Sirius said amused, waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
"I just can't believe that I'm going to ask Lily to marry me," I said, running my fingers through my hair a millionth time.   
  
"Don't worry Prongs, you'll be great. Of course Lily'll accept. She's head over heels for you," Remus said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks you guys, you've been a big help," I told them gratefully.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Remus said.  
  
"Awww, my little baby's all grown up, proposing to the woman he loves," sniffed Sirius in a fake sappy voice, wiping off imaginary tears.  
  
"Stop acting like a baby, Padfoot," laughed Remus.  
  
He looked at his watch and said, "Come on, lover boy, Lily'll be waiting for you."   
  
He handed me the picnic basket as Sirius pushed a bouquet of flowers in my hands.  
  
"Good luck old chap!" Remus called out to me as I prepared to Apparate to Lily's house. "Give those flowers to Lily's mum, to butter her up. You know, every little bit helps!"  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sirius said mischievously.   
  
"Oh shut up!" I said, grinning. I punched him hard on his arm.  
  
I Apparated before he got the chance to punch me back.  
  
***  



End file.
